


Genderswap

by Xesliny



Series: Final Fantasy XV One shots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, Genderswap, Romance, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesliny/pseuds/Xesliny
Summary: What happens when Noctis wakes up, only to find that his friends have turned into girls?Oh, and he himself as well.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Cindy Aurum
Series: Final Fantasy XV One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Genderswap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeLover20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover20/gifts).



> Hi everyone, I'm back with another short FFXV one-shot.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ^-^
> 
> This prompt is also from AnimeLover20:  
> There is an incident where the 4 accidentally turn into girls and have to deal with feminine situations till they find a cure or till it wears off, especially with Gladio dealing with it a little better than the others from having the experience of having a little sister.

Noctis opens his eyes slowly, feeling strangely disoriented.  
  
He's lying on the grass and the sun just rises out above the trees, indicating that it is early in the morning.  
He strains his muscles to get up, his body feels strange, different, but he can’t quite place the feeling. He looks at his surroundings, trying to remember how he ended up here, but his mind is blank.  
The sun just rose, so that must mean it was dark outside not long ago. And darkness means Daemons.  
  
Right. He vaguely remembers accepting a bounty despite Ignis’ protests.  
  
They’ve been hunting non-stop for a few days on a row, trying to earn as much money in as short a time as possible.  
They have a long journey ahead to Galdin Quay, so they decided to take some hunts for Takka before leaving Hammerhead and after meeting Dave, they set out on finding dog tags as well.  
  
Noctis kept convincing Ignis that they would be fine. That they could take one more bounty before resting a little more.  
But of course, the strange and unfamiliar Daemon they were looking for came out only at night. Accompanied by an Iron Giant.  
They had been so busy taking down the Iron Giant first, that they underestimated the smaller one because it didn’t seem nearly as powerful and dangerous as the giant.  
  
Looking back, they should’ve known better.  
There wasn’t much known about the small Daemon and it got away but not before shrouding them all in some sort of pink smoke, making them even drowsier while fighting the Iron Giant. Noctis theorizes that he must’ve fallen asleep at some point after beating the Iron Giant.  
Either that or it was already close to sunrise and the giant must have vanished before they could beat him. Whatever it was, the Daemons are gone now.  
  
Noctis looks around, searching for any sign of his friends. Have they fallen asleep as well? Did they get separated?  
Surely they wouldn’t have left Noctis out here, all alone, if they had found him. They would’ve brought him back to camp.  
He walks around, back in the direction of the camp, keeping an eye out for Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis.  
He feels different when he walks, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it.  
  
Maybe his muscles are just sore from sleeping on the grass instead of on a sleeping bag in their tent.  
  
  
‘Oh man, he’s gonna freak out!’  
‘That’s why we have to find him as soon as possible.’  
‘Don’t worry, sleeping beauty is probably still napping around here.’  
  
Noctis turns and changes his path to walk into the direction of the soft voices. They don’t particularly sound familiar but there’s something familiar about them.  
He moves between the trees and quickens his pace as the voices get louder.  
  
He enters a small clearing and sees three women in front of him. They seem to have heard him because they turn toward him at the same time.  
Noctis blinks and stares at the three oddly familiar women.  
  
The left one wears glasses but has familiar eyes light green eyes and hair that flows down her shoulders with a crown braid on top of her head, wearing a black skirt and a black jacket over a dark purple blouse.  
  
The one in the center has a slightly... bigger build. Wild, dark brown hair reaches over her shoulders. She wears a black tank top and long tight black pants.  
Amber eyes stare at Noctis and there’s a somehow familiar scar over her left eye.  
  
The last one is smaller than the other two. She has blond hair tied back in a messy bun.  
She wears a black sleeveless vest over a black patterned top and a dark red flannel skirt that almost looks black.  
But the blue eyes and freckles on her face are familiar to Noctis.  
They remind him of Prompto.  
  
…  
  
He blinks and looks at the three strangers again, looking over the similarities between them and his friends.  
  
_  
Oh no._  
  
  
He takes a step back and Ignis – is that still Ignis!? – reaches out to him, ‘Noct, you must calm down!’  
She doesn’t even sound like Ignis! Sure she has that same accent and the way she says ‘Noct’ in that all too familiar tone is similar to Ignis but-  
‘What the hell is going on!?’ he asks, his voice higher-pitched than normal, but he is too focused on his friends to notice it.  
‘I told you he would freak out,’ the blond girl says.  
The tallest one steps towards Noctis, ‘You’ve got to keep it together Noct, it’s still us.’  
Noctis warily eyes the girl.  
  
Noctis doesn’t look people in the eyes often. Some write it off as him not caring about them or him being too self-centered. But the truth is that he’s just shy.  
He often doesn’t know how to act around others. But he has never had that problem with his three friends.  
So for the first time, he looks in the familiar eyes of the girls and holds their gazes.  
  
It really is them.  
  
Noctis feels relieved that he found his friends, but he doesn’t understand the situation they’re in.  
‘What happened to you?’ he asks them, ‘You look like-’  
‘Us?’ Prompto asks confused and then the realization hits him, ‘Uhm, Noct,’ he points to the small lake behind them, ‘You might wanna check your own reflection.’  
Noctis frowns at that. What does he expect him to see? Ignis and Gladio also move aside so he can step closer to the water and the implication becomes clear.  
He steps forward, his gaze focused on the water, hoping he will see himself as Noctis. As the twenty-year-old boy that left Insomnia not too long ago, with spiky black hair wearing his usual black slacks.  
  
When he spots his reflection, he has to refrain from turning back around and not looking back. He forces himself to keep looking.  
His black hair is long and flows down his back. His face is mostly the same but like the others, his features became softer, more feminine.  
He finds comfort in the fact that his dark blue eyes are the same. He still wears his black unzipped jacket over his steel gray shirt and his cropped trousers.  
  
The other three join him as they look back at their reflections.  
‘I think this might be a status ailment,’ Ignis states as he examines their appearances.  
‘You mean like that time we were turned into frogs?’ Prompto asks.  
Gladio snorts, seemingly satisfied with his own appearance, ‘This is much better than being a frog.’  
Noctis scrunches up his nose, feeling uncomfortable and refuses to look at his reflection any longer, ‘At least as frogs, we don’t attract much attention.’  
‘I doubt that,’ Gladio says, ‘Sania would probably capture us for examination.’  
‘I believe the correct term would be toads, not frogs,’ Ignis corrects them.  
‘It’s all the same to me,’ Prompto says as he spins to the side and looks at his reflection, ‘I suppose this isn’t _that_ bad…’  
  
‘So, what’s the plan now?’ Noctis asks, crossing his arms but immediately deciding against it as they brushed his… chest area.  
He lets them drop to his sides, but now they brush against his hips, which are wider than usual, and he feels so uncomfortable that he has no idea where to put his arms.  
‘We should be able to get a cure,’ Ignis says, ‘I managed to gather some of the strange fog earlier. Someone should be able to create a remedy based on this.’  
Gladio hums in agreement, ‘Great thinking Specs. We could indeed go to Sania. She has experience with frogs so she might be familiar with poisons and status ailments as well.’  
‘It is worth a shot,’ Ignis says, ‘Let’s head back to Hammerhead.’  
‘Ah man,’ Prompto whines, ‘I can’t go back to Hammerhead like this! What if Cindy sees me!?’  
‘She doesn’t need to know who we are,’ Ignis suggests.  
‘Yeah,’ Gladio agrees, ‘Maybe you can spend some time with her as actual friends. You know, to get to know her a bit more.’  
  
Prompto’s eyes widen. He seems to like that idea.  
  
‘You’re right!’ He smiles and pumps his fists, ‘I can learn about what type of man she likes! That way I’ll know what I need to work on!’  
‘You shouldn’t change yourself for anybody,’ Noctis tells his friend, ‘You’re good the way you are.’  
Prompto seems flustered by the sudden sincerity of his friend. He quickly rubs the back of his head as his cheeks redden, ‘Ahw Noct,’ he jokes, ‘You’re the first girl to ever tell me that!’  
Noctis looks away, reminded of his own appearance and grumbles embarrassed, ‘Shut up.’  
‘By the way,’ Prompto turns to Ignis, ‘How’d you get your hair braided like that?’  
‘The bangs occupied my view,’ Ignis explains, ‘Gladio offered to make a crown braid.’  
‘Wait. You can braid hair!?’ Prompto asks Gladio, both surprised and impressed.  
‘Of course, I can,’ Gladio boasts, ‘Iris couldn’t braid her own hair when she was young, so she forced me to do it. She kept persisting until I learned how to do it right.’  
‘Ahw,’ Prompto smiles, ‘That’s actually really sweet.’  
'Speaking of which,' Gladio tells them, 'Not a word about this to Iris.'  
'I wouldn't dare,' Ignis says.  
'Indeed, let's forget this ever happened when it's over,' Noctis says.  
  
He casts one last glance to their reflections before averting his gaze, praying that they will find a cure quickly.  
  
  
The three boys – girls? - enter Hammerhead and, as Noctis feared, attract quite a lot of attention.  
‘Why do they look at us like that?’ he asks, feeling uncomfortable. He is the crown prince but he has never received this much attention being out in the open.  
‘Because we look great,’ Gladio says. Compared to all of them, he seems the least bothered by this situation.  
‘Remember,’ Ignis warns them, ‘If we don’t want to be recognized we must refer to each other as women as well, alright?’  
‘Alright,’ Prompto squeaks, ‘We can do this, right?’  
‘Just follow my lead,’ Gladio says and they make their way to Sania who’s standing next to her table holding a whole conversation with no one else around.  
So she must either be talking to herself or to the captured frogs on the table.  
  
‘Hey.’  
  
Sania looks up at them and adjusts her glasses before greeting them, ‘Have I met you before?’  
‘Yes, you have,’ Gladio answers.  
‘I thought so,’ Sania smiles, ‘I must have sent you out to get some frogs for me, am I right? Since you’re back, could you-’  
‘Actually,’ Gladio interrupts her quickly, knowing that it will take her a long time to finish, ‘We are here to ask a favor.’  
‘A favor?’  
‘Yeah,’ Prompto chimes in, ‘We, uhm…’  
‘This isn’t what we really look like,’ Noctis helps him out.  
Ignis steps in front of them, ‘What they mean to say is that while we were out fighting Daemons, we were turned into women as a status effect but we are men.’  
  
Sania blinks at all of them, ‘Now that is something I haven’t heard before.’ She moves in front of all of them, examining their faces and sizes, ‘When did this happen?’  
‘This morning,’ Prompto answers, ‘Can you help us?’  
Sania rubs her chin in thought, ‘I could try and create a remedy, but for that, I would need the source of the-’  
‘Here,’ Ignis hands her the small bottle he pulled from his pocket, ‘This is a sample of the mist.’  
Sania holds the bottle to the light and nods, ‘I can work with this but I can’t promise when it will be finished. Maybe in a few hours or maybe in a day. I also can’t promise that there will be no other… inconvenient side effects.’  
‘Inconvenient side effects!?’ Prompto repeats worried.  
But Noctis finds that he doesn’t care, ‘Anything is fine, please help us turn back.’  
Sania nods, ‘I’ll get right to it.’  
  
The wait is long. The weather is nice enough as they hang around in Hammerhead.  
Ignis seems satisfied that they’ll at least be able to get some rest as they all sit on a bench and are not on their way to hunt another bounty.  
Noctis gets more annoyed by every passerby that dares to whistle at them. He doesn’t even feel embarrassed anymore, he just wants them to leave him alone.  
  
His embarrassment returns fast, however, as he realizes that he needs to pee.  
  
  
Prompto accompanies him to the restroom in Takka’s Pit Stop and they both shuffle awkwardly through the door with the "female" sign.  
It’s strange to see that the women's restrooms are cleaner compared to the male ones. Noctis quickly enters a stall and locks the door.  
He doesn’t look down as he pulls his pants down and sits down.  
  
His face is red from embarrassment and he feels relieved when not much later, he stands back outside with Prompto.  
  
  
‘You don’t have to be embarrassed,’ Prompto comforts him as he sees the flush on his friend's face, ‘You’re pretty.’  
And now it’s Prompto’s turn to blush, ‘Uhm.. I mean, you always look pretty, I mean handsome but now you…Never mind.’  
Noctis knows what Prompto’s trying to say, however, and he appreciates the effort to cheer him up.  
He allows himself to smile at Prompto to thank him.  
But that only leads to Prompto suddenly sputtering something with red cheeks and hurrying off, leaving him behind.  
  
Noctis couldn’t even tell him that he thought that Prompto looked pretty too.

  
Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio walk around to stretch their legs. Ignis and Gladio went shopping for groceries earlier and to their surprise, they got discounts.  
Gladio accepted it gladly, furthering boosting his confidence but Ignis is not sure what he is supposed to think of that.  
  
Noctis doesn’t remember the last time he saw Ignis this flustered.  
  
They spot Dave and his dog, standing in front of the shack and Noctis remembers that they found another dog tag yesterday that they need to deliver to him.  
Ignis and Gladio follow him towards Dave and Dave straightens as he sees them approach.  
  
‘Hello there ladies,’ he greets them, and compared to strangers that approached them before, Dave doesn’t look like he wants something from them, ‘How may I help you?’  
‘We came to return a dog tag,’ Noctis hands over the dog tag, and Dave looks surprised. ‘You went out on your own to find this?’  
He examines them, ‘You must less frail than you look.’  
‘We are most certainly _not_ frail,’ Ignis says, apparently slightly annoyed by the comment.  
‘It is us, Dave. Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis,' he explains,' Our appearance changed as a result of our hunt against the unspecified Daemon that appeared in the woods.’  
  
Dave looks shocked at hearing that and looks at them with different eyes, ‘By the Astrals, I didn’t recognize you at first, but now that you mention it, the resemblance is uncanny.’  
‘Someone’s working on a remedy for us,’ Gladio says, ‘Hopefully the next time you see us, we’ll be our old-selves again.’  
Dave smiles at them, ‘Good luck then, I hope you’ll regain your old appearances soon though I don’t mind these ones.’  
‘…Much appreciated,’ Ignis clears his throat before they make their way back to the garage.  
  
They’re about to crash on the bench again and Noctis tries to convince them to go out for a hunt but both Ignis and Gladio are against it.  
Gladio agrees with Ignis that they should make use of this situation to get some rest and Ignis ends up hiring a caravan where Noctis can sleep.  
Noctis is grateful and makes his way to the caravan when he spots Prompto at the garage, talking with Cindy.  
  
If Noctis hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought that the two were friends for a long time. Prompto seems at ease and it looks like they’re having fun.  
He’s happy that Prompto gets to spend time with his crush, even if this wasn’t how either of them would’ve imagined.  
  
Noctis enters the caravan, throws himself on the soft bed, and hopes that when he opens his eyes, they’re all back to normal.

  
When he is woken up by Ignis, they’re not back to normal yet. But Ignis brought the good news that Sania thinks she found the cure.  
Hope fills him as he joins up with the others who were waiting outside to make their way back to Sania.  
She looks even more excited than them to test out the remedy and Noctis doesn’t like the way she looks at them like their guinea pigs.  
But she’s their only hope, so he doesn’t hesitate to swallow down the contents of the bottle she handed them.  
  
It tastes bitter and he doesn’t feel any different.  
  
‘It might take some time,’ she says. So they decided to wait around a while. Prompto’s the first one.  
In a poof of smoke is he back to his old self, not much different from when they change back from being frogs, correction toads.  
Noctis follows and Ignis and Gladio follow right after.  
  
‘Thank you,’ Noctis breathes relieved, finally feeling comfortable in his own body.  
Prompto spins around, examining himself again with a smile.  
Gladio flexes his muscles, ‘Good to be back.’  
‘We owe you,’ Ignis tells Sania.  
She gets a strange twinkle in her eye, ‘You do. But you can make it up to me.’  
Oh no, Noctis doesn’t like where this is going but they do owe her so he asks, ‘What do you want us to do?’  
  
‘Have you ever heard of rainbow frogs?’

  
After a long lecture on rainbow frogs, which are almost impossible to find, and the "request" to gather five of them, the boys left feeling more exhausted than ever.  
‘I wonder if this tiredness is because of those “inconvenient side effects” or is it’s because listening to her just makes me tired,’ Prompto says as they walk back to the caravan.  
Noctis jawns, despite having slept earlier he feels tired again so Prompto’s first theory could be right, ‘Both I think.’  
Ignis smiles pleased, ‘Let’s all get some rest now and tomorrow we will complete the bounty so we have enough money to head to Galdin Quay.’  
‘Agreed,’ Gladio says.  
  
‘Hi there y’all.’  
  
Prompto jumps at Cindy’s voice. They turn around towards her.  
She has her hands on her hips and smiles brightly, ‘Haven’t seen y’all in a few days, how have ya been?’  
‘We’ve been… good, I suppose?’ Noctis answers. So Prompto hasn’t told Cindy about what happened.  
‘Glad to hear that!’ she looks around, ‘By the by, have ya seen Pryna? She’s a new frien' of mine but I guess she left.’  
‘Pryna!?’ Noctis repeats, surprised upon hearing the familiar name. He knows for a fact that Luna’s messenger dogs are called Umbra and Pryna.  
  
The three cast a glance at Prompto who avoids their gazes in embarrassment and laughs shakily at Cindy, ‘P-Pryna? She uhm. She did leave, yeah.’  
‘Ahw, that’s a real shame,’ Cindy says, looking disappointed, ‘I really liked her. She was funny.’  
Prompto looks up at that with hopeful blue eyes, ‘Y-You think?’  
‘Yeah, she was really cute,’ Cindy shrugs, ‘I wonder why she didn’t say goodbye. We coulda been friends.’  
‘I’m sure something important must’ve come up,’ Prompto tells her, ‘Otherwise I’m sure she would’ve said goodbye.’  
Cindy looks at him, ‘Yeah, I think so too.’ She takes a step closer to Prompto and examines him with a laugh, ‘Ya have them same cute freckles.’  
Prompto blushes and Noctis grabs his shoulder to steady him, afraid that his friend could faint on the spot, ‘C-Cute?’  
Cindy steps back and stretches her arms over her head, ‘It’s getting pretty late, I’m gonna go an' close the garage. Y’all stay out of trouble and come by more often, ya hear!’  
  
‘We will, thank you,’ Ignis thanks her politely and walks ahead to the caravan.  
Gladio wears a shit-eating grin, ‘Who would’ve thought. You actually made a good impression with her. She seemed fond of you.’  
Gladio punches Prompto’s shoulder before he hurries after Ignis, almost looking proud of Prompto.   
Prompto stops walking and Noctis stays with him.  
‘Yeah,’ Prompto sighs dreamily, but his shoulders drop, ‘But she doesn’t know it was me.’  
‘We could still tell her,' Noctis offers.  
‘No,’ Prompto shakes his head at him, ‘That would ruin the fun we had today. I’ll just... cherish the memory.’  
Noctis past him on his back, ‘Come on, cheer up. That was still you, so it means she likes you.’  
Prompto thinks the logic over, 'I guess you're right!'   
He smiles gratefully at him, ‘Thanks Noct.’  
  
‘C’mon Prince Charming and Charmless! It’s time for your beauty sleep,' a loud voice calls from within the Caravan.  
  
‘You know,’ Prompto grins as the two walk to the caravan, ‘Gladio enjoyed today way too much.’  
Noctis laughs, ‘I think you’re right.’  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 'This isn't what we really look like.'
> 
> I couldn't resist having Noctis say that. It is a reference to another videogame, not sure if anyone got that though. Let me know if you did!
> 
> Love you all and thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
